


Moms

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Divination, F/F, Human Iris, Post-Godrock, Pre-Ragnarok, References to Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Wow like, no wonder Rouge and Violet are so messed up jfc Granny get a room





	Moms

Iris was upset and crying in the stable. She was like, still adjusting to her mortal life but her daughters were coming soon. Since she became mortal, 5 years has seemed like an eternity but also ably to feel like not enough time; her daughters probably still hate her right? 

“Isis?” She hears and she scrubs her cheeks. 

“Iris, actually,” she calls, cheeks flushed that she could be confused for the magic deity. Like, they werent even the same mythology! 

“Yes iris, that’s what I said” granny pabel pops her head in and seen the mess of a face that is iris’s. “Oh no dearie, why are you crying?” 

“It’s nothing” iris blubbers, tears fresh “I’m like totally fine except my daughters aren’t even my daughters anymore”

“Hey you forgot them” granny points out “ whigh is obviously something I would never do but like it’s because I’m better than you” except granny Mabel does because her real children are cookies the end. 

 

Jk

“Granny, like I didn’t mean to forget them, I was just drunk, like, it’s not my fault” 

“I had no reason to forget my children but I did”

“What?”

“Point being” granny Mabel moves closer,putting an arm around iris “you’re valid and like, you need to start a new relationship”. If granny Mabel wanted, she could flex and suffocate iris but she didn’t.

“Um, start a new relationship?”

“Yes.” Her eyes were hypnotic. And though granny Mabel currently wore peasant clothes, iris knew if she flexed , she would Burst through the clothes easily. 

“A new relationship….@

“With me”

Their lips collide and then they fuck in the stable, forgetting about their daughters visit and forgetting about their daughters entirely. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Wow like, no wonder Rouge and Violet are so messed up jfc Granny get a room


End file.
